


Él es tu amo (Parte:10)

by Lotaur



Series: Él es tu amo [10]
Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Juguetes sexuales, contenido sexual explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotaur/pseuds/Lotaur
Summary: Décima historia de muchas. Antes de empezar a leer deja que te ponga en situación. Una tarde con él entero para ti, nada puede ir mal. Y nada lo hará. Estas historias se centrarán en las relaciones que mantendrás con un joven que conocerás y las experiencias que tengáis juntos.





	Él es tu amo (Parte:10)

Una llamada te sorprendió en la noche, aún no te habías ido a dormir, estabas viendo una de esas típicas películas que siempre echaban por las noches en la televisión. Él era quien llamaba a tu número. Tras una corta conversación quedasteis en veros al día siguiente en su casa, palabras que hicieron que algo se encendiera en ti. Una sensación de deseo, de lujuria. Nada más terminar la película te fuiste a dormir, querías estar descansada y lista para lo que el día siguiente te deparaba. Al día siguiente no madrugaste, la hora de la cita era ya por la tarde. Pasaste el día nerviosa, con ganas de estar ya en su casa, pudiendo desvestirle lentamente, disfrutando de su cuerpo, jugando con él. Todos tus pensamientos se desplazaban hacia recreaciones de lo que haríais. Te vestiste con ropa de fiesta. Un ajustado vestido negro y corto de tela, con brillantes que dibujaban figuras sobre tu piel y dejaba uno de tus hombros libres y unos tacones bastante cómodos que realzaban tu figura, que eran también negros. No te maquillaste apenas, como siempre hacías, no querías ocultar tu belleza, así que vestiste tus labios de un rojo suave y sutil. Dejaste tu pelo suelto, libre para caer como quisiese por tu espalda, habías pensado en hacerte una coleta, pero en el último momento cambiaste de opinión. Saliste de casa tranquila, montándote en el coche y conduciendo hasta su edificio, dejando el vehículo en el aparcamiento subterráneo. Caminaste haciendo sonar los tacones, acercándote a cada paso más a su piso. Cuando llegaste a su planta el nerviosismo que sentías en tu cuerpo aumentó, siempre te ocurría cuando estabas con ese joven tan atractivo. Respiraste, liberando ese nerviosismo de tu cuerpo, que se transformó en excitación. Te paraste delante de su puerta, sacaste las llaves y la abriste saludando. “¿Ya has llegado?... Bastante pronto” Te preguntó el joven desde el salón. “Quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo” Le respondiste, haciendo que él contestase “Yo también, muñeca”. Colgaste el abrigo que llevabas en un perchero al lado de la puerta principal y al girarte le pudiste ver. Estaba apoyado en la pared del pasillo, con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, mirándote contento por lo bien que te quedaba la ropa. Vestía, a parte de la camisa, una americana negra, como el pantalón que llevaba, y uno zapatos negros brillantes. La camisa se abría lo justo para que pudieses ver el inicio de su clavícula. Sabías que le gustaba la ropa que llevabas, pero en lo que te la quitase, la lencería que escondía tu vestido le gustaría más. Se acercó a ti con la mano derecha en el bolsillo, tu le recibiste con un beso que marcó sus labios con los tuyos. Sus manos rodearon tu cintura, atrayéndote hacia él, pegando vuestros cuerpos. Acabaste pegando tu espalda contra la pared, con sus mano izquierda al lado de tu cabeza y la derecha inmóvil en el bolsillo. Tragaste saliva, te encantaba esa actitud que mostraba a veces tan dominante. Encerrada contra la pared le dejaste hacer sobre tu cuerpo, sus labios besaron los tuyos, respondiéndole tú con más besos. Sus besos se movieron por tu cuerpo, bajando por tu cuello y llegando hasta el hombro que tu vestido dejaba desnudo. Tus manos se posaron en su pecho, pudiendo notar así su respiración agitada. Se movieron tus dedos, buscando los botones para ir desabrochándolos lentamente, uno a uno. El joven dejó caer su americana al suelo, apartándola con el pie para no pisarla. Le siguió la camisa, que acabó en el mismo sitio que la anterior prenda. Tus dedos acariciaron cada centímetro de su torso, disfrutando de esa figura. Su mano derecha salió del pantalón, subiendo por tu pecho, donde se detuvo a jugar sobre tu ropa, llegó a tu cuello acariciándote cariñosamente mientras os besabais. Rodeaste su pecho con tus manos, pegándoos contra la pared. Sus dedos de la mano izquierda bajaron de la pared por tu figura, sujetando tus caderas con fuerza, jugando con ellas. Tras un tiempo subieron por tu espalda, buscando la cremallera que te desnudaría, no tardando en encontrarla. Los besos continuaron y dejaste pasar su lengua a tu boca, donde jugó con la tuya. Sus manos no tardaron en desabrochar el vestido, cayendo al suelo junto a su ropa. Él se alejó unos segundos para admirarte. Un sujetador blanco de encaje casi transparente, con cintas cruzadas de satén, una ropa interior con uniones de la misma tela y con una ligera abertura colocada en el punto justo para que el joven pudiese ver todo. Aún llevabas puestos los tacones. Una sonrisa se formó en su cara al observarte desnuda. Tu con una inocencia pícara diste una vuelta sobre ti misma, para que te pudiese ver bien desde todos los ángulos. Pegaste tu espalda a su pecho, encargándote de que tus caderas rozasen contra las suyas, provocándole. Sus manos viajaron a tus pechos, recorriendo tu figura lentamente, bajando poco a poco hasta que metió sus dedos dentro de la delicada ropa interior. No llegó a tocarte, pero comenzasteis a mover vuestras caderas, como en un baile. Apartó tu pelo y besó tu nuca. Podías sentir a través del pantalón las ganas que iban creciendo dentro de el joven. “Ven muñeca, acompáñame al salón.” Te susurró al oído. En la llamada que recibiste la noche anterior había insinuado una sorpresa que tenía preparada para ese momento, y estabas intrigada por lo que podía ser. Entre los besos que os dabais y las provocativas caricias acabasteis llegando a la habitación. Todo estaba muy oscuro y en el centro, en las tinieblas, podías distinguir una silla de madera tapizada en rojo. Te guió hacia ella, sentándote. “Voy a taparte los ojos y a inmovilizarte, si no quieres que haga algo, dímelo” Te susurró al oído, tú afirmaste con la cabeza, mientras que te mordías el labio inferior por lo sexy que habían quedado esas palabras al salir de su boca. Sacó unas esposas del bolsillo, que colocó en tus manos al tú ponerlas tras el respaldo. Tus tobillos también quedaron inmovilizados, al ser atados a las patas delanteras de la silla. Por último cogió un pañuelo que cubrió tus ojos, impidiendo que pudieses ver, lo ató con una fuerza delicada en tu nuca y cuando terminó se separó a observar su obra. Podías notar como se movía a tu alrededor, acariciando tus hombros, tu cuello, tus brazos y tus piernas. Te estremecías cuando de repente te tocaba sin que te lo esperases. El joven seguía sin camiseta y tu lo sabías, imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo pasaban por tu cabeza provocándote. Su mano derecha se posó en tu hombro, bajando por tu pecho y acariciando su figura. Cerraste los puños, querías que siguiese, querías desnudarle, subirte a horcajadas y hacerle terminar, querías caer de rodillas frente a él, dando buena cuenta de su miembro, le querías tener entero para ti. Casi gemiste con el contacto de sus dedos por tu espalda, cuando con habilidad desabrochó el sujetador que llevabas aún puesto. Quedó suelto, listo para ser quitado, pero no lo hizo, deslizó su mano izquierda dentro, mientras que la derecha sujetaba tu cuello. Estaba detrás tuyo. Sus labios llegaron de repente a tu mejilla, sorprendiéndote. Tu trataste de besarle, pero ya se había apartado. Caminó hasta ponerse delante tuyo, separando tus piernas con sus manos. Notaste su pantalón contra tu piel, así como un beso en tu cuello. “Veo que esto te gusta… Estás bastante mojada...” Susurró. Sus dedos bajaron lentamente de tu mandíbula, pasaron por tu cuello, rozaron tu pecho semidesnudo y marcaron tu vientre a su paso. Junto a ellos un escalofrío recorrió tu cuerpo. Antes de llegar a tu ropa interior se detuvieron, jugando con el encaje y haciendo espirales tentadoras que se acercaban cada vez más a tu sexo. “Vamos a utilizar juguetes, muñeca.” Volvió a susurrar, estas palabras te hicieron gemir, dejándote responder con un “Hazlo… Por favor...” que apenas escapó de tus labios. Sus dedos por fin llegaron a ese destino que tanto deseabas, pero en lo que comenzaron a moverse se marcharon. Podías escuchar el rozamiento de tela, pero no sabías que era. Se volvió a inclinar sobre ti, pudiendo notar como sostenía algo en su mano. Abriste todo lo que pudiste las piernas, sorprendiéndote al notar algo frío contra tu piel, algo que él colocó justo encima de la entrada, sujeto por tu ropa interior que lo mantuvo en ese sitio. Abarcaba cada una de las zonas sensibles, no sabías que era pero presentías que te iba a gustar. Se levantó, apartándose de ti, caminando y deteniéndose detrás tuyo. Sus manos se posaron sobre tus hombros, estremeciéndote. Pudiste notar un cacharrito de plástico entre sus dedos. Sus manos bajaron por tu brazos parando en tus pechos cuando llegaron a su altura. Jugó con ellos unos segundos, haciendo que soltases unos pequeños gemidos. Sus labios besaron tu cuello, dejando un camino con sus labios hasta tu boca. Tus manos daban con su pantalón y trataste de moverlas hacia su entrepierna, buscando jugando con él. Se apartó de ti al tú acercarte a su miembro. Volvió a quedar delante tuyo acariciándolas y besándolas. Fuiste a pedirle que subiese más sus labios, que te hiciese disfrutar como siempre, cuando algo hizo “Click”. Una oleada de placer recorrió tu cuerpo, subiendo desde el lugar donde el joven había colocado el objeto. Una tenue vibración que te hizo que te estremeciese. Pudiste sentir como el joven sonreía al escuchar el sorprendido gemido que salió de tu boca. La venda impedía que pudieses ver, por lo que todo lo que sentías era más de lo normal. Sus besos, sus dedos acariciando tu piel semidesnuda, las vibraciones que recorrían tu cuerpo, sus labios recorriendo tus piernas acercándose al origen de las vibraciones, para alejarse tras unos segundos provocándote. Tensaste tu cuerpo bajo las ataduras, gimiendo su nombre. Sus manos rodearon tu cuello, acariciando tu nuca para bajar lentamente por tu pecho hasta llegar a tu vientre. Subió su pierna a la silla, entre las tuyas, besando tus pechos, para que lentamente sus labios escalasen tu figura, llegando tras un tiempo a tu cuello. No podías contenerte, los jadeos y gemidos escapaban de tu boca sin control. La situación, su cuerpo sobre el tuyo y la venda, esa venda que hacía tan poderosas las sensaciones que te daba. Tus gemidos según pasaba el tiempo iban en aumento. Nunca habías utilizado ese juguete, pero en ti comenzó a crecer una sensación de necesidad hacia ese objeto. Sus besos continuaron, siguiendo el mismo compás que sus dedos hacían sobre tu pecho. Acariciando, jugando con tus curvas, siguiendo tu perfecta figura, repasando cada uno de esos centímetros que tanto le gustaban y que tanto placer te daba al tocarlos. Besó tu clavícula, levantando la cabeza después, buscando sorber tus besos. Una sensación crecía en tu interior, no te centraste en retenerla, si no que la dejaste ir, esperando lo que venía después. Te llenabas de ese sentimiento tan placentero que se extendía por tu cuerpo, teniendo como nacimiento el objeto que el joven había colocado bajo tu ropa interior. De repente el joven se levantó de la posición en la que estaba, y pudiste escuchar como se quitaba el cinturón con ese sonido tan característico suyo. No pudiste aguantarte más. Toda la situación tenía tanto poder sobre ti. No podías seguir conteniendo ese placer tan intenso. Terminaste gimiendo alto, apenas pudiendo escuchar como su cinturón caía al suelo, a tu lado. La oleada de placer fue devastadora, gimiendo sin parar, notaste como tu ganas no disminuían, si no que aumentaban. Escalofríos recorrían tus brazos, piernas, todo tu ser. Él apagó el dispositivo, conocía lo sensible que te ponías al terminar y trataba de darte siempre un tiempo de descanso. Sus dedos acariciaron tu mejilla. Tenías la cabeza echada hacia detrás, apoyada en el respaldo de la silla. “¿Que te ha parecido?” Te susurró al oído, desabrochando tus piernas, mientras que te las acariciaba. Apenas podías parar de pensar en lo increíble que había sido, como para responderle en esa situación. Se colocó detrás de ti, liberando tus ojos de la venda, para darte cuenta que los habías tenido cerrados todo el rato sin darte cuenta. Tus manos fueron lo siguiente. Te levantaste, empujándole contra el sofá, era su turno de disfrutar. Tus manos se deshicieron de la poca ropa que le quedaba con rapidez. Quedando tu encima suyo. Lanzaste tu pantalón sobre la silla donde antes estabas. Lo siguió su ropa interior y tu sujetador. Fue a abrazarte, pero agarraste sus manos, apresándolas con tu mano izquierda contra el cojín que sostenía su cabeza. Tu mano derecha bajó por su cuello, llegando a su pecho. Comenzaste a mover tus caderas, recorriendo toda su longitud, haciendo que un dulce gemido sonase por la habitación. Acercaste tus pechos a su boca, dejando que los besase, recorriese y explorase con sus labios y lengua. Un escalofrío recorrió tu cuerpo. Comenzaste a bajar lentamente, besando su frente, sus labios, pasando tras un tiempo a su cuello, marcándolo, te desplazaste por su pecho, besando su clavícula derecha, los pectorales, dejaste que una lujuria se apoderase de ti, lamiste los abdominales sin detenerte, llegando a esa “V” tan perfecta que hacían sus caderas, la cual dejaste que recorriesen tus labios, guiándote hacia su miembro. Tus manos ya habían comenzado a jugar con él, recorriendo con la punta de tus dedos su longitud, pasando tras un tiempo a la base. Acariciaste su pierna con delicadeza, provocándole. Te decidiste tras unos tensos segundos que utilizaste para continuar el provocamiento. Comenzaste besando la base, subiendo poco a poco, dejando que tus labios recorriesen su longitud. Dejaste que tu lengua explora esa parte tan sensible del cuerpo del joven. Motivada por los gemidos que salían de su boca decidiste ir un paso más allá, rodeando su miembro con su mano y comenzando a moverlo de arriba a abajo, besando la parte superior. Esos besos según pasaba el tiempo, aumentaron, acabando dejando que se introdujese en tu boca una parte de ella. Separaste tu mano, utilizándola para apoyarte en su pierna para ganar estabilidad. Con tus besos cada vez llegaba más dentro de ti, moviendo tu la cabeza buscando con ello que el joven soltase esos jadeos tan sexys, que para ti eran música. Cerraste los ojos concentrándote en los movimientos que tu cabeza hacia, dejándote llevar y guiar por la situación y tus emociones. Tu mano derecha subió por su pierna, acabando en sus abdominales, acariciándolos con la punta de tus dedos. Podías notar las ganas que tenía de acabar con tan solo mirarle a los ojos. Tu lengua y tus labios se fueron turnando, a penas pensando en las acciones que hacías, concentrándote en disfrutar. Sus manos bajaron hasta tu cabeza, apartando el molesto pelo que se metía en tus ojos. Lo recogió en una coleta para que no volviese a interferir en vuestra tarde, esta cayó por tu espalda. Su mano izquierda acarició tu espalda, recorriéndola con sus dedos haciendo así que un escalofrío te recorriese, pero esto no te detuvo. Alzaste la vista, tenía su brazo derecho sirviendo de apoyo para mantenerse reclinado, tenía los ojos semicerrados y la boca abierta, dejando que los gemidos saliesen de su boca junto a jadeos que llevaban tu nombre. La sacaste de tu boca, besando el lateral y dejando que tu lengua repasase desde la base cada uno de esos centímetros tan increíbles lentamente, para que el joven disfrutase de tus cualidades. Tu mano seguía el ritmo de tu boca. Había pasado un tiempo desde que habías terminado y el joven lo sabía. De repente las vibraciones volvieron a recorrer tu cuerpo, el joven había vuelto a encender aquel objeto. Ahogaste un gemido en su miembro, al sentir ese placer recorrer tu cuerpo. Trataste de seguir moviéndote pero algo te lo impedía. Acarició tu cabeza con su mano derecha y te levanto. Sus dedos rozaron tus labios y los besaste entre jadeos. Te apoyo la espalda contra el respaldo, recibiéndole tu con las piernas abiertas. Tus gemidos aumentaron al notar como el entraba en ti con una fuerza movida por la lujuria del momento. Sus manos sujetaban tus caderas y le ayudaban a marcar el ritmo que llevaba. Había echado a un lado tu ropa interior, apretando sin quererlo el objeto contra ese punto preciso de tu cuerpo. Acabasteis besándoos entre los gemidos que soltabais por el cuerpo del otro. Tu cuello fue rápidamente atacado por su boca que dejó un camino de besos y caricias por donde pasó. Sus manos liberaron tus caderas y se apoyaron a los lados de tu cabeza encerrándote en una prisión de placer, gemidos y jadeos. Estas sensaciones aplacaban todas las demás según pasaban sus embestidas. Hasta que fue demasiado y dejaste de contenerlas. Escalofríos recorrían tu espalda. Le notabas tensarse a cada uno de sus movimientos. Acariciaste su pecho y recorriste su figura con tus dedos. Ambos sentíais lo poco que iba a durar el otro si se seguía así. Y en efecto. Ambos rompisteis a jadear casi al instante. Terminaste clavando tus uñas en su espalda al reclinarte ligeramente. Sus gemidos siguieron a los tuyos y también terminó. Su reacción al sentir tus uñas fue acercarse más a ti, acabando en un abrazo que ambos aguantasteis todo lo que pudisteis mientras terminabais de jadear.


End file.
